Transcript/The Thing With White Eyes
The Thing With White Eyes Season 1, Episode 7 (Opening shot: fade in to nighttime at the villains' lair. Cut to the exterior.) *[Medley] "Okay, Gene. What have you got to show me?" *[Gene] "Haven't you seen an instant camera before?" (He pulls out a black camera.) *[Gene] "All I have to do is snap a photo of something, and it'll come out instantly." *[Medley] "Why, that's very interesting. Let's go test it out." (She runs out into the balcony. Gene follows. Cut to the balcony. Medley strikes a pose.) *[Medley] "Well. Does this make me look official?" *[Gene] "That's good, Medley." (prepares to take the photo) "Hold it right there." (The camera clicks, and the photo slides out of the slot. Gene takes the picture out. Medley snatches it from his hands.) *[Medley] "Here. Let me see that thing." *[Gene] "Is it developing?" (The photo's black image slowly fades.) *[Medley] "It sure is. Good pictures, good models, right?" *[Gene] "Yes, I ---" (He looked confused at first while looking at the photo, then he becomes scared. In the photo, behind Medley, there is a dark purple mist with glowing white eyes. Gene stumbles back, almost falling over.) *[Gene] "M-Medley...there's a ghost haunting you in that photo!" *[Medley] "A ghost?! What does it want from me?!" *[Gene] "I don't know. That could've been a ghost of your former assistant who wants to get back at you for treating him badly while he was alive! Or maybe that could be a ghost who is haunting you for being naughty!" (Medley suddenly laughs out loud. Gene looked completely bewildered.) *[Medley] "Don't try to scare me, Gene. I don't believe in ghosts." (She tosses the photo over the balcony and walks off laughing. Gene watches the thing flutter down to the ground. When Medley got to the door to her room, she suddenly looked afraid and screams, running through the halls. Cut to the ant bush. Bubu waves his hands around a crystal ball.) *[Medley] "Well, what do you see?" (The ant continues to do his "work".) *[Medley] "Come on! Tell it to me straight!" *[Bubu] "...I see..." *[Medley] "What do you see?" *[Bubu] "...There is a ghost roaming in your lair." *[Medley] (frightened) "It wants to get...me?!" *[Bubu] (nods) "...I fear it will appear tonight." (Cut to the genie waiting outside the bush. Medley comes out.) *[Medley] "Let's go, Gene. We're going back to our lair." (The villains walked off to their lair.) *[Gene] "So what did he say?" *[Medley] "I've got a ghost on my tail." *[Gene] "A tail? I didn't know you had a tail." *[Medley] "I didn't know that ghost is out to get me. Ha ha ha. But I feel like something's a bit off. Maybe there is some logical explanation for this phenomenon." *[Gene] "There was a ghost in that picture." *[Medley] "True. That photo shows no lie." (Suddenly, the door to their lair began to close slowly. The villains rush forward to try to get in. They got on the drawbridge, and soon they were in their lair. Both struggle to get up.) *[Medley] "The drawbridge never done that before." *[Gene] "Maybe that's the ghost's way of introducing himself to us." *[Medley] "There is no ghosts!" (Both hear a creaking noise. In the darkness, they saw something red coming towards them. Both shiver and quiver. This red thing turned out to be San San.) *[San San] "Glad you guys are alright." (Medley pulls him down.) *[Medley] "Some ant you are!" *[Gene] "With eyes like those, you need to watch what you're doing." *[San San] "Sorry, guys. But I could've done that. Someone might've sabotaged the drawbridge." *[Gene] "Well, I want you to do us a favor and investigate this bridge pronto!" (Medley looks up and saw the ghost floating down towards her. She stumbles on her own feet, and dives into a bush to hide from it.) *[Medley] "Ahhh! It's here! Get away!" *[Gene] "What's here, Medley? I don't see anything." (Medley looks around. No ghost in sight. She gets out of the bush.) *[Medley] "I better get inside before that thing gets me." (She tries to climb out of the shallow trench. Cut to the lobby in the lair, where Lulu, Mr. Fluffy, and Stompy stay.) * [Lulu] "I know I saw it. Oh, so awful to look at." * [Stompy] "Lulu, calm down please." (He saw Medley & Gene entering the lobby.) * [Stompy] "Medley and Gene!" * [Gene] "It's Lulu, Mr. Fluffy, and Stompy. What's going on?" * [Stompy] "Well, we think we saw a..." * [Lulu] "A hideous spirit!" (The villains looked at each other in surprise and fear. Then they turn back to the three.) * [Medley] (forcing a smile) "Uh...maybe you three have been listening to those horror stories lately." * [Mr. Fluffy] "But I saw it too! I was washing the dishes, when I felt like someone's watching me..." (Flashback to Mr. Fluffy in the kitchen in his bakery. He is washing the dishes when he heard the sound of glass breaking. He turns around. Looking around, there was nothing, except for broken pieces of glass on the floor. Mr Fluffy goes to clean up the mess. Suddenly, one plate from the sink was thrown, almost hitting him. Mr Fluffy looked around again, until he saw a pair of white glowing eyes peeking through the window. Backing off, he runs away screaming. Flashback ends.) * [Mr. Fluffy] "...I've never been so scared in my whole life." * [Lulu] "My story is even more terrible! I was in my room watching television minding my own business..." (Flashback to Lulu in her bedroom watching TV. Her window suddenly opens. She walks over to close it. At that moment, a purple mist with white eyes peeked through. Lulu screamed, and pulled down the window curtains. She sighed with relief. Then, opening her eyes, the purple mist had already appeared in her room. A gasp escaped from her mouth, followed by a scream. Fade back to the lobby.) * [Lulu] "...It was like seeing my own personal worst nightmare in front of me." * [Stompy] "I had quite a disturbing encounter myself. It happened when I was at my house doing some tidying up..." (Flashback to Stompy in his house. He is putting some stuff back to their original spots. Just as he was about to grab a book from the floor, the book suddenly and slowly turned to ice. He recoiled in horror. The table behind him turned to ice. Then, the entire room slowly turned to ice. Stompy makes a mad dash to the door and runs out. Fade back to the lobby.) * [Stompy] "...I think we might have a spirit among the spirits." * [Medley] (laughs) "Yeah, right! Like you think you can scare me with your stories!" * [Stompy] "All the snails are too scared to come outside!" * [Mr Fluffy] "Medley, what are you plotting?" * [Medley] (waving her hands defensively) "Woah, woah, woah! I did nothing!" * [Lulu] "So you summoned an evil ghost here?" * [Medley] "What?! There's no ghosts!" * [Lulu] "Then what was it that flew into my room?" * [Stompy] "Why did my room turn into ice?" * [Mr Fluffy] "There's a ghost here!" * [Medley] (screaming) "Shut your mouth, all of you! There is no ghost, and I will prove it to you!" (Scene cuts to Medley in the main room. In the room with her is Golden Kunekune.) * [Golden Kunekune] "...Hi, Medley. So you finally want to speak to me, huh?" * [Medley] "Cast a spell on me that can exterminate ghosts." * [Golden Kunekune] "...Um, I'm afraid I can't do that, Medley." * [Medley] "Come on! What's your excuse?!" * [Golden Kunekune] "...I don't know any spells." (He quickly runs into another room, leaving Medley the only one. Suddenly, the lights began to flicker.) * [Medley] "Ahh! What's going on?! Who's messing with the lights?!" (She gets out of the room. Cut to her walking down the halls.) * [Medley] "I'll prove to them ghosts don't exist." (She continued to walk, until the sound of footsteps made her stop in her tracks. She heard a voice speaking in her mind: "There's a ghost behind you!" Medley shakes it off.) * [Medley] "Those ghost stories are baloney! I'm gonna find out who's making those noises!" (She walks backawards slowly.) "Everyone here can just hide and cower like little babies, but no matter what they say, there's no such thing as ghosts." (She stopped in her tracks, petrified. She heard the footsteps again. She hears Bubu's voice in her mind: "I fear it will appear tonight." Someone bumps into Medley, and both scream. Then, both look behind.) * [Medley] "Gene." * [Gene] "Oh, it's just you." (Medley takes a fist and slams it into Gene's stomach. The boy recoils in pain.) * [Medley] "You're gonna investigate with me on this!" * [Gene] "I cannot, Medley. I'm afraid I'm just too afraid to." (runs off) * [Medley] "Hey! Where are you going?!" (Gene runs into his room and locks the door behind him. Medley pounds on the door.) * [Medley] "Gene! Open up, you little coward!" * [Gene] (from inside the room) "He's not here!" (Medley heard the footsteps again.) * [Medley] "Hey! Is someone there?" (walks down the hall) "I gotta get to my room." (Cut to her entering her room quickly. She locks the door behind her. Medley walks over to her closet, then coming out in her night gown. She climbs onto her bed and closes her eyes. She heard an eerie voice calling her name...three times. Wake up.) * [Medley] "I can't get to sleep! (She turned the lights on and puts disco music on.) *[Medley] "I have to tire myself out." (She starts to dance, until everything stopped. She is plunged into darkness once again. She heard thunder cracking and recoiled in horror. It is now stormy outside. Frightened, she closes the curtains. She becomes petrified once again; the ding dong noises came from the grandfather clock in the corner. The hands on the clock are moving around independently and quickly. Trying to restrain herself, she approaches the clock gingerly, getting closer and closer. Just as she outstretched her hand to the clock, thunder clapping scared her hard. The windows flew open by the strong wind.) (Bats flew in. Medley gets out of their way. The bats flew towards one corner and then back to the window. Medley moves out of their path again, and the window closes. The girl tries to get up, when the window flew open again. Medley runs to her bed and hides under the sheets. Screams were heard and she cowers further into the blanket. She suddenly gets up.) *[Medley] "Oh shoot...I have to use the restroom." (She goes to her door.) "But...it's too scary. But I can't just lock myself in here forever!" (Scene cuts to her running down the hallway in her normal clothing. When she came to her assistant's room, she bangs on it hard.) *[Medley] "Gene! Open up, will you?! Come on! Open up!" (One strong bang was enough to break the door down. Medley walks in.) *[Medley] "So there you are." *[Gene] "Oh, Medley. I guess I didn't hear the door." *[Medley] "Frightened or not, you're coming with me." (She grabs his hand and tries to drag him out.) *[Gene] "No! Medley, I have a lot of cowering and whimpering to do!" *[Medley] "I have a restroom to go to!" (She pulls on his arm, and he is dragged out of the room. Scene cuts to the villains in the dark hallway.) *[Gene] "What am I supposed to do?" *[Medley] "You block me from the ghost." (She picks up Gene and runs down the dark hall.) *[Gene] "Medley! Please, slow down! You know, I'm not built for speed! Please watch where you're going! Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!" (There was a door ahead, and both burst through. There are in the restroom. Medley crawls to a stall.) *[Medley] "Ooooh..." (A few minutes passed, and she had finished her bathroom break. She goes to wash her hands. She is the only one in the room.) *[Medley] "Well, that was refreshing...huh? Hello?" (opens every stall) "Gene...you in here? Where did you ---?" (A faint moan was enough to send her running through the halls. She screamed, then stopped. She saw a purple thing with white eyes coming towards her in the distance. Now, there's not just one, but eight of the purple ghosts. She runs away, with the ghosts not far behind.) (Scene cuts to the ghosts stopping at one corner. One reveals to be Manny, and the others reveal theirselves as the robots. Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Tolee, and Hoho come out from their hiding spots.) *[Cappy] "Did you see how scared she was?" *[Kunekune] "We almost gave her goosebumps!" *[Rintoo] "Come on! Let's go take it up a notch!" (The gang run off, and shortly, Mr. Fluffy, Lulu, and Stompy came from another direction. They heard Medley's faint scream.) *[Mr Fluffy] "This way!" (The other two follow him. Cut to Medley in a dark room and tied in knots. She screamed.) *[Medley] "What's going on?! Someone help me!" (She heard a creaking noise. A minesweeper is swinging down to her. Medley gets out of the way. Then, the thing pulls away from the wall and starts swinging again. Medley dodges that one. Now, this goes on for a while. Her screaming echoed into the hall. The three run down to follow the yell.) (Back into the room; the giant ball had stopped swinging. Medley cautiously looks around. Two ugly puppet hang down in front of her. She shrieked. Then, fake bats fly down. Medley lets out one last scream before fainting on the spot. The twelve peek from their hiding spots. Hoho goes to look at her body.) *[Hoho] "She was so scared she fainted." (The twelve heard a laugh. Gene comes out from the shadows, holding a paper brown bag.) *[Gene] "Well done, everyone." (chuckle) "A good crew like you deserves a nice treat." (holds up a lollipop) (The others cheered and got their lollipops.) *[Felix] "But, it feels weird that we are helping out a bad guy for a prank." (The lights are turned on. The gang saw Mr Fluffy, Lulu, and Stompy.) *[Mr Fluffy] "Kai-Lan? Rintoo? Tolee? Hoho?" *[Lulu] "And the robots too?" *[Stompy] "One of you better explain yourself." *[Gene] (sad) "This...this is all...my idea..." *[Lulu] "What?" *[Gene] "Medley has always find a way to scare me silly. She has pranked me so many times in the past!" (Flashback to Gene stuck in the stall in the dark.) *[Gene] (voiceover) "Like the time she locked me up in the restroom...in the dark!" (Fade to Gene walking to the kitchen.) *[Gene] (voiceover) "The other night I went to the kitchen, and she scared the living hearts out of me." (Medley pops out in front of Gene. Fade back to the trap room.) *[Gene] "...I knew I had to get back at her some day." *[Stompy] "That was just a bit mean." *[Lulu] "I know how hard that is...but you bribing my friends and the robots?" *[Gene] "This whole thing was my evil plan. The instant camera...Bubu's prediction...the accident on the drawbridge...and even the ghosts...E-e-everyone, I'm..." *[Stompy] "Well, you really had me going. But, I can't believe you guys!" *[Tolee] "Medley was always trying to scare us, so we wanted to get even with her!" *[Mr Fluffy] "Well, I guess even you guys can fool around." (Everyone laughed. Then all were startled when Medley suddenly started talking.) *[Medley] "So that was all for real?" *[Gene] "Medley! You heard what I said?" *[Medley] "I heard all of it. Gene, I was wrong. For all those times I scared you, I was unaware of how much pain you've went through just to get back at me. Never will I threaten you that way. So what do you say...little buddy? You forgive me?" *[Gene] "I...Oh, I forgive you!" *[Medley] "Before we can hug it all out, how about untying me from these knots?" *[Gene] (unwraps the ropes off Medley) "Will do. Now we can hug it all out!" *[Medley] "Of course...NOT! Ha! Oh, how foolish of you to think that I would say such words!" *[Gene] "What?! Medley! How...but...you...you'd never say such things!" *[Medley] "How dare you pranksters make me feel so dumb into falling for your lame prank! Now you all must pay!" (She chases everyone down the hallway. The pranksters disappeared into the darkness. The real violet ghost comes out of the black. It flies toward her. Medley finally saw it, and it flies right through her body.) *[Lulu] "That's it! That's the ghost I saw!" *[Medley] "What was that...?" (She saw her assistant and Kai-Lan's friends in front of her. Medley fearfully turns her head. The purple ghost is behind her. She runs off with the ghost following close behind. She runs into the main room. The ghost goes for the window and flies away.) *[Kai-Lan] "Where's it going?" *[Mr Fluffy] "Just let it go. It'll probably never come back to haunt us again." *[Medley] "But this isn't over yet!" (She runs toward the group, when she suddenly falls into a hole. Everyone laughs.) End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts